I Needed You
by fallendreamss12
Summary: Takes place in 2x16 "Original Songs" after Quinn confronts Rachel. How I believe it should've gone. Puck&Quinn fluff. Possibly a series.
1. I Needed You

**I NEEDED YOU.**

"_**You can sit beside me when the world comes down."**_

**-"**_Mona Lisa_**" The All American Rejects**

Quinn watched as Rachel ran off the stage and out of the auditorium in tears. She felt a small pain in her chest, as if she was about start crying, too. She wasn't this girl anymore. The girl who said anything just to hurt people. The girl who cheated on her loyal boyfriend. The girl who hid her true feelings under her popularity.

She felt the pang her chest again and she scolded herself. _Not here, Quinn_, she thought. She shook her head and took a sharp breath in, suddenly becoming angry with herself. She couldn't go there, not here, not now. She knew that crying was saved for when she was under the covers, in the dark of night, so that no one would ever find out how broken she was.

Quinn turned and began collecting her things from the piano bench, when she heard heavy footsteps behind her. _Stupid Rachel_, she thought, finding herself getting angry again, _she just had to go and tell Finn what I said. _Quinn knew in her heart that Finn still loved Rachel, and that given the choice between her or Rachel in a fight, he would defend Rachel over her. Quinn knew sooner or later, Finn would have to come between the two of them and choose, but she thought it would happen after her Prom Queen win and her popularity had been restored. She never expected all her plans to fall through so soon, but she braced herself to turn around and come face-to-face with an angry Finn.

But when a voice called out her name, "Quinn," it wasn't Finn's angry voice, but a soft voice that she would know anywhere, even though she hadn't heard it say her name in almost a year.

"Quinn," Puck said again, when she didn't turn around. She could feel him standing right behind her, and she willed herself to hold it together. They hadn't been alone, standing this close to each other, since he'd told her that he loved her. But she was the queen at faking a smile, so what was one more time?

"Yes?" she said, swiveling around, meeting his eyes the second she turned her body to face him. She knew it was a mistake even before she did it, but here she was staring into the eyes that belong to the boy that completely got her, understood her inside and out like no one, not Finn, not Sam, could ever do.

Inside, she felt herself breaking, as Puck said, "Rachel came into the choir room in tears. She says she tripped and fell in the hallway on the way back from rehearsing with you, but I don't believe it."

"Why not?" Quinn asked, forcing herself to look him in the eye, to prove to him that those eyes of his couldn't see into her soul anymore or maybe because she needed to prove it to herself.

"Quinn," Puck said, softly, and at the mention of her name, Quinn teared up. "I know you. Whether or not you can fool Finn, you can't fool me. You haven't been acting like yourself for a long time now. I know something's wrong. And when something's wrong, you lash out at people."

"Everything's fine," Quinn insisted, but she knew it was useless as her voice broke and the tears began to fall.

"Quinn," Puck said, stepping forward and opening up his arms.

"No, stop," she protested, backing away from him. "Just stop. You don't get to do this. Not after all this time has passed." Puck's face dropped. She could tell from the look on his face that he'd seen this conversation coming when he'd come to talk to her, but that he was hoping to avoid it.

"Look," Puck began, taking a step back and shoving his hands deep into his pockets, "I know I wasn't around for you this year. I thought you needed space, and then you got involved with Sam, and I figured you didn't need me anymore." She looked down as he spoke, but looked back up again as he said, "But I'm here now Quinn."

She looked into his face, into his eyes. He still loved her. She could tell. She could tell by the way his eyes showed genuine concern and care for her like no one else's did, and by the way he spoke gently to her, barely more than a whisper. She could tell by the way that he was acting like sweet, caring Noah, not like bad-ass Puck.

As all these thoughts began racing through her head, she felt a fresh wave of tears come on. In fact, the tears behind her eyes felt so heavy, they were more like a tidal wave. She broke eye contact and looked at the floor, hoping to hide her tears from him. But she couldn't.

"I'm here now," Puck repeated again, as he stepped forward to wrap Quinn in his arms, and this time she didn't back away.

All her hurt feelings and pain from the past year exploded onto Puck's plain brown t-shirt. Everything she'd been holding in these past few months came out in loud, heaving sobs right on Puck's chest. As he held her, he stroked her long, blonde hair, shushing her and whispering reassurances to her. And as he held her, Quinn realized that he got it, that he understood her pain, and the thought that she'd pushed him away for so long made her sob harder.

"What's going on here?" a voice called behind them, entering the stage. Puck turned his head, keeping his arms around Quinn still while she kept her head resting on Puck's chest, choosing to hide from whoever was coming in.

"Don't worry about it, Finn," Puck said, speaking to his ex-best friend, calmly, "Just go back to the choir room."

"No, tell me what's going on," Finn insisted, coming closer. "Why is everyone crying?'

"Seriously, just go," Puck repeated, his voice growing louder, angrier. Finn stared at them for a moment more, before following Puck's order. As soon as he left, Quinn lifted her head off of Puck's chest.

"I don't want to be like this, Puck," Quinn said, saying his name out loud for the first time in what felt like forever. "I just want to be happy again. Genuinely happy."

"I know, I want the same thing, Q," Puck said, looking sympathetically into her eyes. Her eyes watered again at the sound of her old nickname, and Quinn fell onto Puck's chest again. Here he was, the boy she'd avoided, ignored and cut out of her life. The boy she'd fallen in love in with, the boy who'd fathered her child, and the boy who knew her better than anybody. And in that moment, she realized, she needed him.

*****Please review, my first Glee fanfic!*****

**I might make it a series, should I? Or just leave it as a oneshot? Let me know! **


	2. Beside You

**I NEEDED YOU.**

"_**And if your heart wears thin, I will hold you up…I'll be right beside you."**_

**-"**_Beside You_**" Marianas Trench**

Puck sauntered down the hallway, ignoring glances from the girls that passed by. This time last year, Puck would be all over those girls, smiling back, winking even. But now he kept walking, keeping his eyes trained forward. He knew what kind of trouble juggling multiple girls could get him in.

"Glee rehearsal in five," Finn called out, as Puck passed by, standing with Rachel at her open locker. _That's weird,_ Puck thought. Where was Quinn? She was usually connected at the hip with Finn, being all weird and possesive like she was. Especially when he was with Rachel.

"Yeah, sure," he muttered, raising a hand in acknowledgement, heading off in the opposite direction of the choir room.

Puck wandered the halls of McKinley, looking through all the faces that passed him by as he were hundreds of faces, but all he really was looking for was just one. The face of the girl that had broken his bad boy exterior, the girl that had pushed him, the girl that had made him really fall in love for the first time. The girl that finally made him care about something other than himself.

But she was nowhere to be found. _Weird,___Puck thought again. She was usually roaming the halls, parading around with Finn, rallying up votes for Prom King and Queen. Just a week ago, the sight of this made Puck angry. Like Quinn had turned back into the bitch she was before her pregnancy, but after their moment last week, he knew she was just hurting and desperately searching for something else to focus on.

Last week. Their moment on the stage played in Puck's head constantly, even when he should've been focusing on Lauren. If he had known that she had felt the same way that he had for the past year, he would've been there for her sooner. Despite the awful things she said to him, and the way she treated him last summer, he still loved her, and he hated to see her so miserable.

But where was she? She'd been avoiding him more than usual, which made him even angrier. Sure, he understood why she'd ignored him all school year, but now that he'd gotten her to open up to him, it annoyed him even more that she was shutting himout again. He was sick of her acting like he didn't exist.

Artie rolled by, pushed by Brittany, motioning towards the Glee room and suddenly it hit him. He knew exactly where she'd be. Where she always was when she was upset.

"Hey, Q," Puck said, leaning against the doorframe of the Home Ec room. She was standing at the counter, her hands covered in flour, wearing a white dress with lace and a navy sweater over it. He smiled to himself when he saw this. He'd never admit it, but he loved her cute little dresses more than her Cheerios uniform. Maybe because she wore them when they were dating or maybe because she looked so cute in them. Whatever the reason, he'd take a demure dress with a matching cardigan over seeing her legs in that flippy red skirt anyday.

As he stood there in the doorframe, she barely glanced up at him before looking back down at her mixing bowl. "What're you doing?" he asked, walking towards the counter as she responded, "I'm baking." Puck suppressed a smile as he remembered the last time Quinn said this, as Finn asked the same question, standing in the exact spot he was right now.

"What are you laughing at?" Quinn said, still not looking at him, but a small smile played on her face that let Puck know she knew exactly what he was thinking of.

"I just came here to check on you," he said, coming closer to her, getting flashbacks of being cracked on the head with an egg. "I was just seeing how you were doing."

Finally she turned to look at him, the smile wiped from her face, searching his face with her eyes. He could tell she was attempting to figure out his motives, and her famous guard was preparing to shoot back up.

"I'm fine," she said, the icy tones coming back into her voice. "You don't need to worry about me." She turned back to the counter, trying to continue where she'd stopped, but she simply stared at the counter and he could tell she was more flustered than she let on.

"Quinn, you need to stop this," he said, taking the spoon out of her hand and placing it on the counter. "Stop shutting me out." He stared into her eyes, refusing to let go of her hand, even as she tried to tug it away. Her ice queen exterior was still showing in her face, but as he continuted to hold her hand, he could see it soften, slightly.

"What's your angle?" Quinn demanded, looking back at his face, searching it again.

"I just want to talk to you," he promised, finally letting go of her hand, and sitting down in the stool in front of the counter. He tugged on the hem of her dress, pulling her closer. She resisted.

"What's been going on?" Puck asked, willing his voice to remain casual. He wanted so badly to hold her again, to feel close to her, to forget Finn, to forget Lauren and just be there with her. But he kept himself together as he waited for her reply.

"I'm quitting Glee club," she said, flatly, no longer attempting to bake, but still not looking at him. "I don't belong there anymore. With two ex-boyfriends, it's just too much." She stared intently at her hands, and Puck could tell she was fighting tears. He stood up, standing close to her but not touching her.

"You don't have to quit because of me, you know," he said, speaking to her in the soft voice that he only used with her, but she shooke her head.

"Not you," she said, her voice trembling, "Finn. He dumped me," she clarified as Puck's face showed confusion. "He said he can't stand the way I've been acting with Rachel and this whole Prom Quenn thing. And I just kept pretending I'm happy anymore. I just…can't do it, anymore, you know?" At these last words, she turned her head and looked into his eyes. And he saw it for the first time. The pain, the hurt. Not even the last time they spoke did he see this much pain her eyes. As he saw this and felt her wall melting down, he reached for her hand. As he did, she turned and rested her forehead on Puck's chest, and his arm's immediately reached around her.

She cried, less than last time, but cried nonetheless, and he held her, resting his chin on the top of her head, rubbing his hands along her back. "You're going to be ok," he murmered to her, "I'm here, Quinn, I'm right here."

She pulled away, and smiled through her tears. The first genuine smile he'd seen on her in a while. And at the sight her smile, Puck's face erupted in a similar ear-to-ear grin. He couldn't help it. Her smile, like her, was the most beautiful thing he knew of.

******Ok, this isn't as good as the first one and it's a little shorter, but I'll do better for the third! And in my story, the whole Lauren "Lucy Caboosey" thing hasn't happened 'll get to that later. This is basically my story from the Original Songs ep. And anything after that episode didn't happen in my story. Just clarifying. Anyway please review! ******


End file.
